Staring at the Stars
by PhoenixesAsh
Summary: "You know I wont hurt you, that is as long as your obedient of course. You are my property, and I take very good care of my things. You have nothing to fear my sweet." His words are spoken gently but I don't miss the hint of malice lacing itself within… Felix is given a human pet to hold onto until the Masters decide what to do with her.
1. Chapter 1

"You know I wont hurt you, that is as long as your obedient of course. You are my property, and I take very good care of my things. You have nothing to fear my sweet."

His words are spoken gently but I don't miss the hint of malice lacing itself within…

* * *

Three shadowed figures glided swiftly and silently down the narrow alleyway. The only light came from the moon and a soft red glow shinning from a small window on a far metal door. The first figure lowered his hood, to reveal his long white hair and porcelain skinned faced. His black eyes found a golden button next to said door, that when he pushed, it buzzed and unlocked with a loud click. The other two men dropped their hoods and followed him inside, but before the last man submerged himself completely he gave a brief nod down the alley signaling to others that could not be seen by normal eyes.

Once on the other side the low candle lights revealed the three men for the beautifully sculpted creatures that they were. The tallest looked the youngest in appearance but his wavy black hair framed an emotionless, bored and worn face.

"Marcus."

The first man that went through the door addressed him with a sharp hiss.

"Yes, Caius."

Marcuses voice seemed unbothered by the harshness in the other mans tone, but in his eyes you could see the slight indication of annoyance.

"Please inform the lady of our purpose here. I need to speak with Aro"

Caius motioned to a woman behind a desk whose face seemed stressed and tired but covered up well in makeup. She stood and walked around to the front showing off her skin tight dress and brightly colored stilettos.

"Buonasera signori. Desidera?"

The lady's American accent was obvious through her attempt to speak Italian. Marcus grabbed her hand giving it a light kiss and informed her of his knowledge of English and that if she were more comfortable speaking in her native tongue to please do so. She seems relived and they continued to extend pleasantries. A few moments later she excused herself and told Marcus she would return shortly with her boss. Marcus made his way over back to his brothers and waited patiently with them.

"Ahhh, welcome my friends to my humble palace."

An average height yet strong built man made his way over to the three men and shook each of their hands. He had tan skin and his face was hidden beneath a perfectly shaped beard. Grey eyes glistened with power and he held a smile that seemed anything but trusting. He was followed by the lady from earlier and two men that looked like guards.

"You have already met my darling Shanice."

The man motioned to the lady grabbing her roughly by the waist and kissing her cheek. He held on to her possessivley as he continued to speak.

"I'm Jerome, the one you have been in contact with and I can not wait to show you the rest of my jewels. So if you will, follow me gentlemen."

He turned around pushing Shanice to the side and walked back into the room from which he came. Shanice stayed behind and the three brothers followed him, the two guards trailing behind.

As they rounded the corner they came upon a wide open space. It looked like and old factory with wall to wall concrete, a tall beamed ceiling, and somewhat damp floors. Situated in the middle was a line of women all on their knees with four men situated behind them. The girls remained motionless, the only proof of life being the slight rise and fall of their breathes and a few trembles surely a result from the cold as they all wore nothing but undergarments.

Jerome went to the center of the room and held out his arms as if he was a ring leader and this was his circus.

"Well here they are my friends. The finest ones I could find. Take a look around, let me know if you want any samples."

The smirk he gave would send shivers down any humans spine, but the three men are not human and this poor excuse for a man doesn't frighten them in the slightest.

Aro took a few steps closer and signaled for a a blonde girl to rise. She obeyed and stood eyes cast downwards. He briefly brushed her hand and excused her back to the line. He repeated this with a few others as Marcus and Caius just watched. As Aro went to signal for another woman to stand a piercing scream echoed through the room.

All the girls kept their eyes down but a few flinched at the loud noise. The men in the room looked over towards the back garage door where a young girl was being dragged by her hair by a tall harsh man. One of the guards rushed over to help, and after Jerome cleared his throat, he turned towards the brothers.

"My apologies, you see this is our training facility of sorts, and that girl arrived only a few hours ago. They always give us difficulties but she seems to be quiet the, ehhh how would you say, eccentric one, if you know what I mean."

His laugh boomed through the room as the screams from the young girl continued now muffled by a hand covering her mouth. Jerome spoke again directing the brothers attention to the girls in front of them.

"Do you see anything of your liking."

Aro glanced down the line of girls and as he did Marcus walked over to his side and brushed his fingertips onto Aros hand, passing on his thoughts. Aro looked into his brothers eyes and then looked back at the young girl now being fully restrained on the floor as a guard inserted a needle into her upper leg.

"I would like to take a look at her"

Aro said, signaling to the girl in the corner. Jerome narrowed his eyes and responded with his grimy smile.

"She hasn't even been warmed up yet, she is merely a pup and has no respect or experience. Surely you want one of these well practiced ladies."

Aro stepped toward the man.

"No, as beautiful as all your jewels are, I would much prefer to have an uncut one. Now please, let me examine her."

And with that the three brothers walked over to the girl restrained on the floor, Aro crouched down brushing her dark curls from her bruised and cut, tear smeared face and looked into her glazed over green eyes.

"Do not worry piccola, you will be safe. For now."

The girls vision went black and within a few seconds the room was filled with chaos as a dark smoke entered the room and surrounded the line of girls while each man was slaughtered one by one.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel as though I am surround by a cloud, and I know I must be dreaming, because the last thing I can remember is an angel caressing my face and saying that I would be safe. I start to feel myself awaken and as much as I want to open my eyes my head throbs in protest. I finally manage to blink open my eyes and through the wateriness I can make out my surroundings.

Although I have no idea where I am, I feel calm. The bed that I lay upon is soft and welcoming and the room though dark is warm and comfortable. I scan the room looking to see if I have company and I see no one. So I sit up and put my bare feet on the cold tile floor, I notice my brown boots and grey wool socks on the floor next to the bed. Crouching down to put them on, I realize just how dirty and torn my cloths are. My Black tights have a giant rip across the right thigh and are frayed all down both legs, my dark green overall dress has one broken strap and is covered in dirt and most likely blood. I look at my arms covered in bruises, examine the needle marks, and feel the sore spot on the back of my head. Memories start coming back and as I run my hands through my hair I remember the feeling of being yanked by it. I recall being restrained and drugged, and panic starts to take over.

Jumping to my feet, I ignore the dizziness and rush towards the first and only door I see. I pull at the door knob but it's locked. I look around the room and see a large window sheltered by dark curtains. Running over I pull them back letting the sunlight flood in and examine the outside world. The window overlooks a garden that looks to be about four stories down. Unfortunately there is no way to open it so I start looking for something to break it. The only thought going through my mind is how badly I need to escape. I pick up a metal candle holder, swing back and just as I am about to hit the window I hear the door lock click. I whip around and hold out the candle as if it can provide protection. The door swings open and in its frame is a gorgeous lady with light brown hair, deep crimson eyes, and has a perfect hour glass shape. She is dressed in a simple black dress covered by a dark grey robe and is only a few inches taller then me but I can tell she is older.

She shakes her head and gives me a small smirk.

"I was told you would be upset, but they didn't tell me you'd try to impale me with a candle. Tell me child, do you really think that would help you?"

I just stand still awkwardly, unaware of how to respond. I sit the candle back on the dresser and start to stutter through words.

"Wh..Who..Who are you? And where am I?"

I want to sound stronger but I don't have it in me right now. The lady tilts her head as she closes the door and walks over to me. I know I should be more frightened but I still feel quit calm.

"My name is Chelsea, and you my dear are in Volterra. Now no more questions, the masters are waiting."

Walking next to Chelsea makes me look and feel like a newborn fawn. She glides so gracefully like a ballerina while I struggle to just keep up with her long strides. I obey her request regarding no more questions, because I have a strange feeling of respect towards her, but more then once she has to grab my wrist and pull me forward because my feet keep stoping.

"Bambina, you can delay as much as you want, but I still will have to deliver you to them. Now come on."

I hurry my pace and she drops my wrist again. I fail her instructions and ask a question.

"Who are they? The people you are talking me to?"

Chelsea ignores me giving me a brief stern shake of her head, I sigh annoyingly in response.

We go around a corner revealing a small room that looks like a fancy doctors office. I notice a desk but no one occupies it. Chelsea continues to lead me up to two grand doors and stops right before them, she turns around looking me up and down. Her face seems unpleased as she reaches her hand out to smooth down my tangled curls. I flinch as her hand then brushes my cheek in attempt to wipe off some of the dirt. Without a word she turns back towards the doors and pushes them open revealing an astoundingly elegant room.

The floors are shining white marble, the ceiling is high with detailed murals, the room stretches so far that a few pillars are scattered throughout, and at the back of the room atop a dais sits three angelic men on beautifully sculpted thrones. I recognize the one seated in the center as the angel from my dream. I start to drag my feet and feel Chelsea place her hand on my back helping to guide me forward. Once we reach the center she removes her hand and makes her way over to stand with a small crowd of equally as beautiful people all dressed in simular dark robes.

I hold my hands behind my back and start fidgeting with them nervously. I notice that everyones attention is directed towards me and begin to feel nauseous. I look back up to the three men and I make eye contact with the one in the center. He smiles a wide grin and rises from his seat. Suddenly he is in front of me, as if he teleported. My breath catches in a gasp and my heart speeds as he reaches around me to grab my right hand. His hands that hold mine are ice cold and smooth as stone. He lowers his head as if he is focusing on something and I stand frozen for a moment and then start to protest. I try to yank my hand from his but I fail, he only tightens his grip. I start to get angry, I hate being touched.

"It's ok young one, just relax."

His voice matches his appearance and sounds pleasant to my ears but his scolding tone makes me irritated. I yank once more and this time he lets go at just the right moment, the momentum sends me falling backwards. I land on my bum roughly and wince. While most everyone in the room chuckles, he lets out a loud shriek of laughter. My face turns red with partial embarrassment but mostly anger. I ignore his hand offering me help up, and stand on my own. I take a few steps back and aggressively raise my voice.

"Who are all of you, and what do you want from me?"

The room becomes silent, and everyones eyes are watching me now, including the man in front of me. He steps towards me until he is so close that I can feel my breath reflect against his chest.

"Now, now. You will get no where with that attitude in Volterra. Would you like to try your questions again Nova? Perhaps this time with some respect."

I try to suppress my anger but it only burns hotter, my breath is quick and shallow, my jaw clenched, my hands balled into little fists, and this time when I open my mouth I shout at him.

"Oh my apologies, I didn't realize I should show respect to the people who kidnapped me. Pardon me sir but would be so kind to inform me of..."

My outburst is cut short when his harsh hand grabs the nape of my neck by my hair and drags me towards the dais. I let out a small cry as he throws me down at the foot of the stairs and returns to sit in his throne. Just as I am about to pick myself up he snaps is fingers and one of the guys from the crowd twists my arms behind my back and holds me down on my knees. My mind flashes back to a blurry memory and tears start to well up in my eyes. One lone tear escapes and I lower my head trying to hide it.

"Oh Cara, you act so tough and strong, but I know that you are so very broken."

His words are spoken sympathetically while watching my shaking form.

"Nova we saved you, you are no longer at that repulsive institution of sorts. Now I am not sure if here is much better for you, but I do hope you will be able to find some happiness. And to answer your questions, we are the Volturi, royalty of our kind, which you will learn about soon. I am Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius."

He motions to the two sitting on either side of him.

"You will meet the rest of the guard eventually. As for what we want from you, we haven't quite made up our minds but for now I have an idea that I am sure will keep you occupied."

He pauses looking up towards the man that holds me.

"Felix, Nova is to be in your care she will be your pet until we decide what happens next."

His eyes return to me.

"Nova, Felix is to be in charge of you, you will do as he says and live in his quarters. Do you understand?"

Looking up towards the throne I realize the angel from my dreams has now become a demon, and all thats left to do is sign a deal with the devil so I nod my head as another tear runs down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

The door crashes open revealing Felix's tall frame. My eyes go wide as if I am a child getting caught sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar. I see the fury in his eyes as he notices me rummaging through his things. Slamming the door he marches over taking two steps forward for every step I take backwards. I am forced to stop when I collide with the bed post, he comes so close that our toes touch.

These people here really don't know anything about personal space.

"Did I tell you that you could touch my possessions."

His voice is strong and stern. I shrug and respond.

"Um well no, but I haven't exactly seen you, and Chelsea just left me here. I was bored and curious."

Reaching his hand down he grabs my chin roughly and forces me to look up to him. His pale thin skin is flawlessly stretched over his perfect bone structure. He truly is handsome but I know that behind that beauty lies a demon just like the others.

"I suppose I can excuse your invasive tendency this once, but don't do it again."

Releasing me he steps over to a desk that has one antique wooden chair.

"Sit."

Not seeming to have another choice, I do as I am told.

That is when he begins his lecture, about what exactly, I am not quit sure. I do know that it started off as simple rules such as manners, and respecting hierarchy... Whatever that means, but where it went from there I am unsure. Now, I do not think it is my fault that I have spaced out a few times, or most of the time. For the small fact that this guy seems to enjoy the sound of his own voice, and has kept this one sided conversation dragging on...

"Nova! Are you even listening to what I am saying?"

Suddenly I am snapped out of my thoughts by Felix's booming voice. My green eyes meet his red and I can tell he is getting impatient. My hands are gripping the wooden arms of the chair I am seated in tightly, I take a deep breath and respond.

"Yes, of course. What else could I possibly be doing. You have me trapped in this chair, it's not like I have a lot of room for activities."

By the look on his face I can tell that my response is not to his liking, I quickly downcast my eyes and squeeze them shut. I really should work on editing my thoughts before I say them. I hear his shoes click against the stone floor as he slowly makes his way towards me. My stomach turns as I feel his big cold hands encase my wrists trapping them on the chair painfully. I whimper, as his hold tightens, making it feel as if my bones are about to snap.

"Look at me."

His voice is unwavering and commanding. I bite down on my lip hard but keep my eyes tightly shut too afraid to see the monster in front of me. Suddenly, I feel air swoosh past my ears as the chair fall backwards causing my head to slam into the ground. My eyes shoot open as he yanks my body effortlessly away from the chair. He traps me against the wall with his forearm and then his hand grips my dress lifting me a foot off the floor. His face is a mere two inches from mine and my breathing has seized to exist. Every muscle in my body clenches.

"Do you remember what I said about insolence?"

All I can muster up is a slight shake of my head. His grip on me tightens as he raises me higher. I cant help the tears beginning to pool in my eyes.

"And, how about what I said about answering when spoken to, do you remember that? Or am I just wasting my time?"

My trembling lips part but nothing comes out. After a few moments of silence I look away and manage to stutter out words.

"I.. I… I'm sorry, I don't k..know."

Another brief pause passes, I hear him sigh and he releases his grip letting me fall to the floor. He backs way from me looking down at my pathetic self. I stay where I am, defeated, not knowing why he has this effect on me. I have never feared anything or anyone this much in my life. Including Jerome and his sick bastard henchmen. Felix is on the other side of the room when he turns back towards me. I begin to scoot backwards against the wall locking eyes with him and watching his every move.

"You know I wont hurt you, that is as long as your obedient of course. You are my property, and I take very good care of my things. You have nothing to fear my sweet."

His words are spoken gently but I don't miss the hint of malice lacing itself within. The tears that had pooled in my eyes stream down my face and just as I go to brush them away Felix speeds over to me, kneels and cups my cheeks wiping them away with his thumbs. His hands feel gentle and kind. We sit there as he continues to stroke my face.

I speak in a low whisper but I know he can hear me.

"I don't know anything about you really, but I can already tell that your mood swings are going to give me whiplash."

A low chuckle comes from him as he grabs my upper arm pulling me to my feet.

"And I don't know much about you but I can tell that you will be providing me endless entertainment my pet."

My face crinkles in disgust. The last thing I want is to provide him entertainment, is that my purpose? I am just something to help him past time, as if I am some sort of dog.

Wait, that's exactly what this is. I think back to Aro's words ' Nova is to be in your care she will be your pet until we decide what happens next'... Oh absolutely not, I will not be someones pet. Especially not for asshole number one. I shrug my arm from his grip and think carefully of my next words. Swallowing my anger I take a deep breath and speak softly.

"Pet? Do you think of me as your pet?"

My hands shut tightly into fists by my side, anticipating his answer.

"That is precisely what you are, there is no me thinking it. It is a fact, you Nova are my pet. I am your owner or master, I am in charge of you. You belong to me."

"But that is deranged, humans don't keep other humans as pets."

Felix laughs, leaving me even more confused.

"You still don't think I am human do you?"

Wrinkling my forehead I stare at him as he continues his laughter fit. He truly is insane.

"Seriously my dear? Could a human move as fast as I can, or be as strong, would they have red eyes? And what about that night at the warehouse? Or how does Aro know so much about you? Do you still truly think me to be a mere mortal?"

My head is spinning trying to comprehend everything he is saying. It is all true. His speed and strength, the strange eye color. How the small amount of them took out all those men, and of course something that I hadn't thought of, how Aro found out my name and why he is so interested in me.

"Well if you aren't human then what are you?"

He smirks crossing his arms, and speaks nonchalantly.

"A vampire."

I wait for him to laugh again but he doesn't.

"You're joking."

This has to be a joke, vampires are fiction. He doesn't respond, he just continues watching me.

"You are serious?"

"Yes"

"But how can... Vampires don't exist."

He brushes my hair behind my ear.

"Oh but they do, one stands in front of you this very moment."

"So you drink..."

"Yes, hence the red eyes."

"And the sun?"

"Has a different affect on us but doesn't burn."

I catch the word us and look at hime puzzeled.

"Wait.. Us? You are all vampires?"

"For the most part. We do have a few humans living here but they are sort of short term help."

"I am human."

He once again laughs his deep laugh while patting me on the head.

"Very good Nova. That is correct."

My face twists in anger, I am just trying to figure this all out and he is mocking me.

"So what do you all want from me then."

"We have gone over this many times, you are my pet and I am your owner. That is until the Masters decide what to do with you."

I close my eyes wondering how I got here. This is my second time being kidnapped this week and this time it was by actual monsters, the kind from horror films.

"Oh and before we continue, this is so everyone knows you belong to me."

Faster then my mind can process Felix grabs my face with his one hand, circles my waist with his other and bites down on my lip causing the skin to break and sting. Warm blood begins to pool in my mouth and leak down my chin and neck. I writhe in his grip but he doesn't let me go. Instead he traces the stream of blood from my neck with his tongue ending back at my mouth. He gives my lip a final lick and then lets me go. My hand instinctively goes up to wipe off any excessive blood and he just stands observing my reaction. Then he opens his mouth as if he wants to provoke the fire burning within me.

"That will scare beautifully and mark you as mine. It will even remain if you are turned."

My breath has picked up and I see nothing but red. Anger flows through every inch of me when I realize he has just branded me as his. I act through pure adrenaline and stupidity. Running past Felix I place my hand on the door and fling it open, I get one foot into the hall before I am yanked back in his arms.

"Oh no you don't."

He says into my ear. I yell out of frustration kicking and struggling to loosen his grip.

Throwing me on the bed Felix climbs on top of me and holds both my wrists above my head.

"Let go! Let go of me you bastard!"

I yell unafraid of what he will do, as I continue to thrash around trying and failing to get him off of me. He seems amused by my outburst and my failed attempts to get loose.

Once again I feel tears streaming down my face this time mixing with the leftover blood. My head throbs and all I can think about is how much I wish these demons would forget about me and let me go. I slowly stop my struggling thinking about how nice it would be to have another chance at life, one without people who take what they want just because you are vulnerable. I scream once more.

"Let me go!"

As if on cue Felix loosens his grip his face turning into a blank stare. I pull myself out from underneath him and look at him in shock. I wave my hand in front of his eyes, and I receive no reaction. My mind is frozen unsure of what just happened, but not wanting to waste a miracle I scoot myself off the bed and with one more look behind me towards Felix's still form, I step out the door and run. What direction am I going, I have no clue, but I have to at least try to escape this nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing chibipandagurl, I am glad you are enjoying the story so far!

To everyone else, thank you for reading, following, and favoriting! I am happy to be writing again and I appreciate the support:)

* * *

I yell out hitting the stone wall in frustration. Observing my surroundings it looks as though I have walked in a circle. This place seems to be way larger then I thought, and I have no idea where I am. Even if I wanted to return to Felix's quarters I wouldn't know how.

I had descended stairs at some point thinking myself to be higher up but I am pretty sure I went too far down. Based on the fact that I haven't seen any windows and how chill the air is, I believe myself to be underground. I begin walking slowly and open each door I pass in hopes of finding a staircase. This section of the castle must be abandoned because I haven't ran into or heard anyone for the past thirty minutes or so. Each step I take requires more and more effort, as my rapid breathing can be seen with every exhale. My fingers feel numb against the door handles and ache under pressure. Finally behind a small wooden door is a wooden spiral staircase. There is no railing so I keep my shivering self steady by holding onto the wall and I start to climb my way up. I continue to feel weaker and weaker when suddenly my foot slips and as I reach out to catch myself I receive a long gash on my forearm. I try to look up to see if I can spot a door ahead but it is too dark. I sit down on a step and hug my legs to my chest, my intention is to only take a few seconds break but now I can't seem to get back up. My breathing finally slows down and I feel very relaxed. Closing my eyes I lean my head against the wall. Just as my conciseness starts to drift I recognize his annoyingly perfect voice.

"So you have given up then. You are just going to sit and die."

I groan in response.

"I…..S..S..Su. Suppose So."

My words come out in slurs but they still hold true to my defiance. My eyes blink open revealing Felix who is now a few steps below me, exactly at eye level.

He lets out his obnoxious chuckle.

"Well my apologies my pet, but I can not allow that."

Removing his cloak he flips it around me, and with his gloved hand strokes my hair behind my ear progressing to caress my face. My eyes close again as I lean into his hand. Pressing his lips against my forehead he gives me soft kiss. I then feel him scoop me into his arms and the sensation of flying surrounds me. I allow my mind to drift and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

I wake with a gasp and shoot up straight. The room is dark but I can tell that I am back in Felix's room. Rubbing my eyes I kick off the blankets piled on top of me and crawl to the end of the bed. Just as I reach the bottom a match is lit lighting a candle. The soft glow reflects off Felix's face as he inches his way towards me. My head throbs and my body feels weak. Placing the candle in a stand Felix sits down next to me. My eyes stare off across the darkness and we sit there in silence.

"What happened?"

My voice sounds rough and weak, throat aching with thirst.

"Do you mean before or after you tried to kill yourself?"

My captor responds sounding disinterested. I take a deep breath.

"Um... Before."

Felix tilts his head not taking his gaze off me. He rises from the bed walking towards the bedside table, and grabs a glass of water. While handing it to me he begins to speak.

"Well, we are not entirely sure, but it appears as though you have some sort of ability that allows minimal mind manipulation. That is indeed how you were able to escape. Although your attempt failed, because you got lost in the castle and ended up with a pretty severe case of hypothermia. I had Demetri track you for most of your journey and only had him come fetch me when he thought you had enough. I came to retrieve you, had Heidi bandage you and you have been asleep since. Now that you are awake I am suppose to escort you to the masters. Aro wants to have a chat, but before that I need you to clean yourself up. So keep quiet for the moment. Understood?"

I have a ton of things to say but because my energy just seems to be drained I don't fight him. I finish the glass of water and hand it back to him. Felix then ushers me into a sparkling clean bathroom. On top of the counter is a basket filled with toiletries. He grabs the bath soaps, a fresh towel, then walks over to the giant walk in shower and turns the water on. Steam instantly begins to waft and the water seems inviting.

"Please clean yourself, the only thing worse then how you currently look is how you currently smell.."

Although his comment is unnecessary, I don't disagree. Looking into the mirror I can't even recognize myself. My face looks swollen and tired, it is covered in dirt and has bruises along the jawline. I reach up to touch the bite mark on my lip and marvel at how its already healed. My body is covered in more bruises and cuts with dried blood sporadically, looking down I notice two dark handprints on my wrists. Felix notices me gawking and reaches out to examine one of my wrists.

"I will try and be more careful, if you promise to behave. My kind is so very strong, and you are so fragile. When you fight it causes my instincts to initiate and it becomes more difficult to control my strength."

My mouth opens in shock as my eyes bore into his. He is the one that hurt me and he somehow is finding a way to blame it on me. So very typical. I have dealt with this my entire life. The only reason I get hurt is because of what I do, it is never the abusers fault. Ripping my wrist from his grasp I turn around, grab a brush from the basket and begin to rip it through my tangled curls. Felix can probably tell that I am on the brink of an outburst, because he says nothing more as he walks out closing the door behind him.

Ignoring the pain from my roots I continue to brush my hair until it is free of knots. I look through all the supplies and find a razor, and washcloth. Climbing into the hot shower is pure bliss. The warmth encircles my aching muscles, and instantly makes me relaxed. I scrub every inch of my body, shave off all unwanted hair, unwrap my bandages, and clean my hair three times. After being submerged in this heaven for probably an hour, I decide to get out knowing that if I take much longer Felix will probably come to retrieve me. Turning off the water I step out and grab a big fluffy white towel I squeeze my hair, then wrap it snug around my body.

On a hook hangs a black lace dress, that I know wasn't there before. I try to shake the thought that Felix had come in when I was showering, but to make myself feel more comfortable I tiptoe towards the door and turn the lock. I look up at the beautifully made dress, it is half sleeved with a wide scalloped neckline, and has a full skirt that will reach a bit past my knees. On the counter is perfectly sized undergarments. The fact that Felix knows my bra size makes me blush and my privacy feels even more invaded. Next to that is a pair of black Mary Jane heels. I look down at my torn clothes on the floor and instantly know that I won't get away with putting them back on so I begin dressing in my new outfit.

Once fully dressed I grab a comb and pull it through my hair. I then start tugging my hair into one braid diagonally across the back of my head so it falls onto my right shoulder. A few curls are left framing my clean but still bruised and worn face. I find a tinted moisturizer apply that and follow it with a light layer of powder. I brush my teeth and reapply a bandage to my arm. I have now come to the realization that I have nothing more to do and should exit the bathroom. The only problem is, is that this is the most privacy I have had in a long time and don't want it to end.

I sigh and once more stare at my reflection. All my emotions inside me start emerging and the next thing I know I am uncontrollably crying. Here I am playing dress up for a coven of vampires that are holding me captive. I am a pet to one who shows no sympathy for all the pain he has caused me. I start replaying the night of when I was abducted wonder if I could have done something differently, when I hear a knock on the door.

"Nova, are you alright. You have had a substantial amount of time in there."

My breath is jagged but I control it enough to respond.

"Just a few more minutes."

I grab tissues and try to dry my now red eyes. The door handle giggles.

"Nova, open this door. I did not give you permission to lock it."

My throat is still tight but my tears have finally stopped. I don't open the door though. Felix then pounds on the door.

"Nova! This is the last time I will ask, open this bloody door now."

His voice is loud and stern. The sound of his frustration makes me freeze and I can only stare at the shaking door. Forcing myself to take a deep breath I walk over and turn the lock. Suddenly he bursts through the door making me stumble back.

"What the hell! I was just about to open it."

I yell at him, taking a defensive position.

At first he seems infuriated but then his features smooth and he straightens out of his lunge as his eyes examine me.

"You were a second too late. When I ask something of you, it should be done immediately. Now come, I have something for you."

Felix walks into the bedroom and I follow. He grabs something off the desk concealing it within his hands and turns to face me.

"Close your eyes."

I look at him unsure.

"You will like it, I promise."

I hold my breath and squeeze my eyes shut. I feel something cool lay against my chest and Felix's hands briefly touch the back of my neck. I flinch as his hand cover my eyes. His other hand leads me over to the other side of the room, and then he removes his hands stepping to the side.

I am standing in front of a floor length mirror, and although I see my entire reflection my eyes go straight to the object around my neck. I gasp and take a step closer, instantly reaching up to my necklace that I thought I would never see again. It is small wooden circle that has Ursa Major and Minor carved on the front and the quote 'Our Brightest Nova' carved on the back. It is secured by A black thin rope and has a gold clasp. It was given to me by my parents, and is the only thing I really have that their hands have touched. I thought it to be gone after Jerome had ripped it from my neck.

"How did you..."

My words trail off, as I continue to admire it.

"We found it in storage at the facility, along with a few other possessions that are yours. I put it all over there so that you can sort through it."

I instantly recognized my brown leather backpack and feel a rush of excitement. I wonder briefly how they knew what things belonged to me but excuse the thought reminding myself to ask later. I step towards it but Felix catches my wrist.

"Later my pet. Aro has already been waiting far too long."

My brow furrows and I pout.

"I say we just forget about him and the others. He is extremely moody and I would prefer to just stay here."

Felix ruffles my hair.

"If it were only that easy. Now no more stalling."

All of a sudden, Felix swoops me into his arms and I feel the sensation of flying again.

I burrow my head into his chest as the feeling of nausea hits me, just when I think I am about to hurl we come to a abrupt stop. I am set down on my feet but Felix keeps me supported until I regain my footing.

"I really hate that mode of transportation."

He doesn't respond instead he pushes the big wooden doors open revealing the familiar white marble room with the three demons from hell perched on their thrones.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been so long, thanks for still reading!

Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. It means a lot that people are reading my work! I hope you enjoy this next chapter...

* * *

Felix glides ahead of me towards the center of the room. I stay close to him mostly covered by his large frame. His robe flows back releasing a scent I hadn't noticed until now. Abruptly he stops causing me to collide into is back, he makes a noise that is in between a growl and sigh. His annoyance doesn't bother me, I am still distracted by the smell of his presence. I hate that I am drawn to his earthy scent that has a freshness like waves crashing along a beach shore. My mind feels a tad more at ease for a moment but instantly disappears when I hear a familiar voice.

"Nova.. Hiding behind Felix will only delay the inevitable exchange we need to have. Please step forward."

I step slightly to the side but Felix moves the most, exposing my slouching form. My eyes meet Aros briefly only to immediately look downward. I hear the clicking of wooden shoes and instinctually go to take a step back, Felix puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a look saying, better not. I take a breath that wont seem to release and clench my jaw as Aro's shoes come into my vision a foot away from mine.

The silence and stillness lingers too long for my comfort. I finally release my breath and straighten up to look him in his crimson eyes.

"Felix says you wanted to chat. So, go on then."

The sarcasm in my voice is hard to miss while my facial expression shows just how unpleasant I find his company. A loud laugh echos through the room, this is the second time I have heard his cackle and it sounds even more insane this time.

"There she is. I was wondering where your feisty naive self had gone to. I was beginning to think that Felix had already broken you."

Aro tilted his head after his words had no affect and I gave him no response. My gaze not faltering once.

"Do you know why you are alive my dear?"

He decided to cut right to the chase, I suppose. His question leaves me confused, I shrug.

"What do you mean?"

I don't think he is trying to get philosophical but what else could he be asking.

"I mean, do you know why we didn't leave you to rot in the hands of your previous captor or why we didn't just dispose of you?"

A smirk appears on my face as I glance towards Felix.

"Because you wanted to give your broad here company to occupy his free time while you decide whether to kill me or turn me."

I get a look from Felix expressing that I will regret my words later.

Aro shows a spark of anger, raising his hand. I squeeze my eyes and flinch preparing for the blow, but a soft graze on my cheek from his cool fingers is all I receive. I open my eyes revealing my watery emerald eyes. His voice lowers to a whisper.

"Language young one."

I nod my understanding, as his violence once again takes my attitude down several notches.

"As much as I think your company will keep one of my loyalist of guards throughly entertained that is not why you were picked. From the moment that your obnoxious scream pierced our ears we knew that you held something within you. Something that makes you special."

"Speak for yourself brother."

I look up towards Caius and realize that neither him or Marcus have ever said a word to me. By the looks of it Caius seems to think I am the most vial thing he has ever seen and Marcus holds an unreadable expression leaning towards a 'he couldn't care less' state. Aro doesn't even glance back at his brothers and continues with his thoughts.

"As I was saying, you perhaps have the capability to be of great service to us but I need to study you more. I also fear that your immaturity will hinder your potential. That is why I have placed you in the care of Felix, because before you are turned I think you should be, how do I say… Polished."

I look at him feeling offended and repeat back.

"Polished?"

"That is correct my dear."

Once again he strikes a fire within me, that I cant contain.

"I am not silverware I wont let you 'polish' me! I don't want to serve you and your disturbing brothers, and I refuse to provide him with anymore entertainment of sorts while you examine me like a lab rat… Also I apologize if my screams were bothersome to your ears, but I had just spent an entire day and night being thrown around, drugged, and was about to be raped, so thank you, you insensitive twat."

I finish another one of my outburst chest heaving, and almost all my muscles clenched. Ever since I was taken by Jerome my emotional state has been tested and is currently a mess of mush in my head leaving my judgment impaired.

Aro coldly glances at Felix and turns to make his way back towards his throne. He mutters one name that I will never forget.

"Jane."

Out of the shadows appears a small doll like creature hair pinned away from her stone expressionless face. Her piercing red irises look right at me.

"Yes, Master."

Aro sits down in his throne crossing foot over knee and leans his head into his hand in a bored like fashion.

"Show our fresh blood what happens when she disrespects authority, please."

The moment I see her innocent smile is the moment I realize how much her innocence is a facade.

I feel as though hundreds of small hot knifes are piercing every inch of my skin and causing my muscles and bones to burn. My head is ripping in half and about to explode and I don't even hear the scream I know that I am releasing due to a ringing in my ears. Just when I think my life will seize to exist I feel the coolness of the marble floor. My body has crumpled to the ground where I now lay sweating, crying, and shaking.

"Felix, pick her up."

Under Aro's orders Felix kneels beside me grabbing my upper arm and hoists me to my feet. My legs feel wobbly but I manage to stay standing after I shake off Felix's hold. He doesn't argue and just remains standing by my side. To my disgust Caius seems entertained while Aro still appears bored, and Marcus is no longer present.

"Nova, how long do you think that session with Jane was?"

I give Aro my full attention only glancing at Jane briefly afraid of it happening again.

"Uh..Um.. I don't know…. A long time."

"Ten seconds."

Aro is now over by Jane stroking her hair in a loving fashion that makes me want to be sick.

"You were affected by her power for approximately ten seconds. Now just imagine what it would feel like if that experience would have been a minute, an hour, a full day. Do you understand what I am telling you Nova."

My stomach is twisting in knots. I nod, understanding the threat coming from his lips.

"Molto Bene."

Aro looks over to Felix.

"Control your pet, if we have to put her down there will be no one to blame but you."

Felix gives him a sharp obedient nod.

"Yes, Master."

Aro is suddenly in front of me again, my chin in his hand. His thumb strokes my bottom lip.

"And, lovely mark."

My face fails to hide my disgust, but Aro just chuckles as his hand falls.

"You will understand soon Nova, until then. The two of you may depart. Felix I would recommend getting the starving girl some nourishment."

Felix bows and then grabs my wrist pulling me along with him out the way we came.

After a few steps away from the large doors I suddenly find myself against a wall with Felix's hands beside my head as he leans over me.

"Do you have a death wish, or are you just oblivious to how reckless your behavior is. You are one smart ass comment away from being an appetizer."

My energy is at a low and I find myself not even flinching at his aggression and look him in the eyes, I shrug.

"Well dying would be a hell of a lot more peaceful then being stuck here. Also, I think I am more of a dessert type."

Felix backs away from me observing my defeat.

"Trust me small pet, you are no more then an hors d'oeuvre."

Felix tugs my braid playfully and smirks.

"Now how about we get you some food."

I wrinkle my nose.

"I am not really hungry. Besides, do you have something I can eat that wouldn't be considered cannibalism?"

He chuckles.

"Of course, I think you will be pleasantly surprised. You have to be famished its been at least two days since you've had anything."

With him mentioning that my stomach growls, I have been so distracted I hadn't even noticed the aching hunger.

He leads me past the desk I saw earlier but now there is a beautiful woman sitting behind.

"Ciao."

An Italian lady bows her head in our direction and meets my gaze briefly sending a look of worry but covers it with a fake smile. I observe and notice she looks nothing like any of the Volturi. Her skin is tan, eyes deep brown, and pink cheeks.

We pass her and walk down a corridor at a fast pace, I jog to catch up to Felix.

"Is she one of you?"

He doesn't even look down.

"A member of the Volturi, yes."

"No, I mean is she one of your kind."

He stops in front of a door and turns toward me.

"One of what?"

I look at him about to give him attitude, but decide against it when I am this close to food.

"A vampire."

Felix turns around and pushes the door open revealing a huge kitchen and dining area.

"No she is human, and one of the reasons this room exists. Now do you want to keep asking questions or do you want something to eat."

I look around at all the surprisingly modern appliances and shut my mouth.

"Food."

"Thats what I thought. Now sit."

He points towards a stool at the center island, and I obey allowing my feet to dangle as I sit and watch him start to go through the refrigerator and cabinets.

"Are you allergic to anything?"

I shake my head.

"Anything you aren't fond of?"

"I hate fish…And not a fan of meat in general, but I will eat it. Wait, are you going to cook? Do you know how to cook?"

Felix smirks as he passes me a glass of water and then starts prepping some vegetables and cheese.

"Living as long as I have you tend to pick up quite a lot of hobbies."

I drink the entire glass of water and curiously look at him.

"How old are you?…. If you are ok with me asking."

I correct myself when he gives me a look that he'd prefer not to say but he still tells me.

"I was turned in my upper twenties and I have been alive for thousands of years. I am unsure of how old exactly, you tend to loose track when you aren't racing against a clock. How old are you?"

"I recently turned twenty three."

I respond, watching him chop vegetables faster then my eyes could process.

"Why did you join the Volturi?"

His face shows surprise at the question and he thinks for a second before responding.

"I was looking for a way for my eternal life to mean something. Also having a coven to belong to makes infinity not as lonely and gives me a place to call home, which a lot of immortals don't have. What brought you to be in the hands of Jerome?"

Now its my turn to be caught off guard.

"Well, I grew up in California where I lived with my parents. I was attending college when they died in a wild fire that spread to our house. This caused me to decided to drop out for a small amount of time to travel. I felt lost so I thought by physically getting lost I would find myself again. I had been traveling for three months when passing through Italy I toured Florence. I met a guy at a local market who seemed nice but turned out to be a connection for Jerome. That night I was taken right out of my hostel room, shoved in a car and drugged to the point that I wasn't coherent. When Aro found me I had already been with them for at least a full day."

Felix just nodded. I fiddled with my hands as I found a way to phrase my next question.

"Why were you guys there, do you buy from people like Jerome?"

He shook his head in what looked like disgust.

"Never buy. As cruel as you think Aro and everyone here is we don't agree with the repulsive behavior of some humans. Particularly the kind like Jerome. When the coven doesn't have a lot of business to deal with we sometimes will find groups like that and put a stop to them. We often recruit from the victims for secretaries or guard members and the rest we try our best to not reveal who we are so that they can go back and try to live a normal life. It doesn't always work out but we try."

So Aro and his coven of supernatural monsters go out and fight against sex trafficking.. As much as I would like to say that they are all bad I cant, because that is unexpected.

"What happened to the men?"

Felix turns around and reveals the creation he has been working on. The fragrance of cheese and onions hit my senses, my mouth begins to water.

"Lets just say they were the equivalent to us what this plate of risotto and grilled vegetables is to you… An entree. Now eat."

I dig in, not because I don't have anymore questions but because I cant resist any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

As always thanks for continuing to read! I love to read reviews/feedback so if you have a moment please leave me some!

* * *

The crackling fire spreads its warmth around me where I sit in a large plush arm chair nose in book, but I am unable to focus my mind to read the words on the page. Felix is seated opposite of me flipping page after page obviously having no problem concentrating. After I had finished eating the surprisingly delicious meal he made, Felix showed me how to get to one of the libraries within the castle. He said this one would hold texts that i'd be interested in. He is right for a coven full of dirt old monsters they have a lot of modern books as well as my favorite classics. I walked around for a while until I came upon one that caught my interest. Although this book does seem interesting, I cant stop thinking about the past few days and all that has happened. What should have continued to be a journey to places I have always wanted to see turned into my life ending and all of my future dreams and goals crushed forever. I will most likely never be able to return to my home, never finish school, and will be either turned into or killed by a blood sucking freak. It is all my fault though, and that is what frustrates me. I put down my guard for one person that seemed like a genuinely nice man who happened to be the one guy at the market that sold unaware tourists to the devil. Feeling my throat tighten I know tears are coming. I am sick of appearing weak and so I stand up and go to conceal myself within the large aisles of books to release my emotions in safety. As soon as I take one step away from my chair Felix speaks.

"What are you doing?"

I don't look towards him and keep walking.

"Just going to fetch another book. I'll be right back."

I am a step away from the shelter of the tall shelves when I feel his hand gently grab me by my shoulder. He pulls me around to face him. I keep my face turned to the side but he cradles my face with his hand and softly turns my face towards him, my eyes stay down.

"The books can't hide the scent of tears. You can let your emotions out freely here, I will not ridicule. The world has been unfair to you for the last few months, and its a lot for a young lady to handle."

His words are gentle and kind, they catch me off guard and cause me to uncontrollably release a flood of tears. He moves his one hand behind my head and his other to my upper back pulling me in. My face is pressed against his vest and his cloak covers me providing a shield to the world. I take a deep breath and once again get the perfect scent of fresh trees and clean breeze. I am calm and relaxed in his arms, I feel safe…

For a moment at least.

"W…W.. Wait."

I take my hands to his chest and push myself away from him. He doesn't fight my action but tilts his head confused. I wipe my tears aggressively off my face.

"You can't do that.

My jaw is clenched and fists tight.

"Excuse me."

Felix looks at me puzzled. I shake my tension out a tad.

"You.. You can't just feel sympathy for me suddenly. You're trying to comfort me when you are a part of what is wrong. It.. It's just not fair."

Crossing his arms he smirks at me.

"What's not fair."

"I…Um. I just don't think you should.."

"You'd prefer me to be harsh to you?"

Snakiness is dripping from his words.

"No.. Of course not. I just don't…"

"You what, are a masochist. You enjoy being in despair."

He interrupts me again. I shake my head, and take a few steps backwards. Felix follows.

"What?! No I…"

"You don't want to admit that I am not all bad. Do you? Its easier to hate me if I am awful to you. If everyone is cruel and behave like the monsters you title us then it gives you reason to be the victim. But Nova, maybe if you would just behave and try to understand us you would realize that the Volturi could be your new family. After all you don't exactly have one to go back to."

Felix has stepped close enough to me that my breath reflects against him. I bit my lip looking towards the floor not wanting to admit he is partially right even though his wording is harsh. My mind twists in an annoying fashion his persuasion giving me a headache.

"Think about that, but I know you will agree with me in the end. Now come along, you should be getting some rest."

He turns around walking towards the door, my feet stay glued.

"Nova, do not make me come and get you. I would think you would prefer walking freely as oppose to me giving you a leash but I will attach one if necessary."

That is when it clicks in my mind. He is trying to manipulate me by victim blaming. I know my feelings are valid, even though he has done kind things he has also been harsh to me. Felix pushes the door open and glances over his shoulder.

"I am not joking, my pet."

His voice is stern and commanding. I suppress my anger wanting to keep ahead of him. I now know his game and I am ready to play. I will let him believe my loyalty in hopes of gaining his trust. Without saying a word I walk hastily over and follow him back to his chamber.

...

Sleep finds me pretty easily but so do my nightmares.

I wake several times throughout the night tears in my eyes and sweating. Every time I shoot up from a vivid image in my mind I look around, and every time no one is in here with me. Its awful to think that waking from a nightmare gives me no peace because I am thrown back in to my reality which in itself is a nightmare.

This time waking up I see the sunrise peaking through the curtains. I turn over to the cool side of the bed and notice a shadow on the opposite side of the room. Felix is seated at the desk writing vigorously.

"Good Morning, did you sleep alright."

I watch him as he continues to write and let out a soft sigh.

"I suppose so. Did you have a nice night of doing whatever you leeches do when the world is asleep."

He still doesn't look at me but replies.

"Don't use the name for us, it's demeaning. But yes, my night was uneventfully pleasant."

He finally puts down his pen and locks whatever he was writing in the desk drawer. He stands and walks over to me still laying in the bed.

"Are you hungry, would you like me to bring you something to eat?"

I sit up hugging the covers.

"Breakfast in bed, wow what incredible service."

He rolls his eyes and makes his way towards the door.

"No, not breakfast in bed, I want you ready for the day by the time I return. I laid out your clothes over there. I will be back shortly."

The door closes and I am left on my own. I stretch my stiff muscles and roll out of bed. I go over to the wooden trunk that Felix laid my outfit on. The look is more casual then yesterday, dark jeans, a light grey sweater partnered with a short emerald cloak, and a pair of brown oxfords. I am thankful for this more cosy selection because the castle tends to be very cold. Grabbing all the items I go into the bathroom where I rinse off in the shower, change, and let my hair down from my braid so that my dark waves frame my face and fall down my back. By the time I have completed getting ready Felix walks through the door with a drift of maple and coffee following him. He places the tray of food on the center table in front of the couch. I grab a pillow and sit on the floor. He prepared me a pancake topped with fresh berries, an egg, and coffee. I devour the meal and while I continue to sip the coffee I look up to him where he sits reading on the couch.

"So whats on the agenda today, I didn't do anything wrong last night so I am assuming I don't have an appointment with the three soul sucking kings."

Shutting his book Felix looks down towards me already agitated. I would say he woke up on the wrong side of the bed but he doesn't sleep.

"You really need to start showing and treating the masters with respect. They are being very lenient right now but it will not last for long. But all I have planned so far for today is giving you a proper tour of your new home. It is quiet large and there are many brilliant things to see. I would also like it for you to help me in creating a list of things you would like or need to get that we don't already have for you. And, if you behave I might let you pick out some new clothes."

Walking around this place might be beneficial especially because last time I tried to escape I got lost, and almost died from the cold. It would be nice to have a few exit points located just in case the opportunity arises again. While getting new clothes is not really an incentive for me it would be a nice bonus. So I nod.

"I will try to be more respectful when referring to your leaders but I will not call them my masters and I would love a tour around your home."

I put infuses on the word 'your' just to make my point clear. He shakes his head, offering me his hand, I am assisted in standing and then he loops my hand through his arm so that he is escorting me in a formal fashion.

"Stubbornness causes death around here my pet."

I smirk glancing up.

"I'm still here aren't I."

He laughs quietly, the sound bringing me slight delight.

For whatever reason I lean my head against his arm as we walk out of the room. He pulls me a tad closer which gives me give me a light warm tingling sensation that I try to ignore but fail as it makes me grin.

Walking through the corridors Felix shows me unique trinkets, incredible paintings and sculptures. He guides me though hidden passages and tells me when we are underground. I am shown different gardens and reading rooms. They seem to have a space for just about everything a gym with fighting equipment, a music room with a plethora of instruments, even a basketball court.

Felix shows me into a room that looks like a modern hang out spot. There are multiple gaming consoles, a television, and computers. On the couch two guard members sit playing some type of game that involves shooting. I never have really gotten the chance or tried to play video games so I am pretty clueless. I do notice all the movies on the shelves and cant help but feel a tad bit excited. He looks down at me and says,

"If you are ever looking for a room that the masters will never spend their free time in, this is the one. There is also another one just like this on the other side by the kitchen."

"Well, if that is true I will probably be spending a lot time here. In fact I might just sleep here."

Hearing my voice the vampires pause their game and look over. Suddenly one of them is in front of us a grin on her young looking face. Her blonde hair is swept into a high pony and she wears jeans and a tee, she is the most normal looking guard member that I have seen my entire time here.

"Hi, I'm Emma. You must be new here."

Her words are spoken in an Irish accent and her smile spreads to her crimson eyes proving it genuine. Felix steps in front of me.

"Yes she is, you aren't to bother her, she is going to be much higher ranked then you."

The other vampire from the couch is now standing by Emma hand on the small of her back as he defends what appears to be his partner.

"Well if she is to be a higher rank why are you the one escorting her, or has the dark grey of your robe just faded drastically."

I can feel the tension and I would prefer not to watch Felix kill these two lovers in front of me. I duck under Felix's arm to stand in front of him, uncomfortably sandwiched in-between.

"Um, hi there. My name is Nova, and I just arrived a few days ago. This always angry man giant here is just showing me around. Sorry to disturb your game, please get back to it."

I turn around to Felix whose eyes haven't moved from the other guys. I tug on his sleeve like a child does to get an adults attention. He looks down at me and I watch as his face softens a tad. Felix places his hand on the back of my neck and ushers me out of the room. We walk in silence for a long time until I recognize where we are. I see the familiar waiting area with a desk and a lovely woman, but its not the same one as yesterday. When we pass her I look over to Felix.

"Is there more then one secretary?"

"No"

My face crinkles in confusion.

"But she is a different one from yesterday."

No emotion is shown when he responds.

"The masters are not as lenient with others as they are with you."

I lower my gaze to the floor.

"So she's dead."

Felix guides me into the kitchen and grabs a basket from the fridge.

"Lets just say the turn around for that job is quite fast."

He is back at my side holding out his arm for me to take, I do. He begins to guide me out the door.

"Where are we going."

I question as we start walking down the corridor again.

"Its a lovely day, I thought you might enjoy a picnic in my favorite garden."


	7. Chapter 7

One day short of a year since my last update... Thank you for reading still. Hopefully you like this new chapter and here is to hoping my life will allow me more time to continue Nova's story. Happy reading!

* * *

The cool water tickles my skin as it runs between my fingers. I grin closing my eyes remembering the creek by my childhood home. Wiping my hands on my cloak I make my way across the stream stepping carefully on the dry stones which line up to make a path. On the other side of the garden their is an elegant statue. Looking up I admire the graceful complacency on the woman's face. Brushing my fingertips along the Ivey wall I continue to explore the grounds.

Felix had been called away to business and ordered me to stay here.

"Feel free to explore, but do not, I repeat, do not leave the garden."

He said this all while pointing his finger in front of my face. I held my tongue and ignored the degrading gesture because I really would prefer to be locked up out here with fresh air.

After nibbling on the lunch he had prepared, I began to wander around.

This garden is truly beautiful and it's becoming successful in relieving some of the stress built up from the past week. I lie down under a patch of sunlight enjoying the feel of plush grass beneath me.

Although the air holds a chill the sun beams warm my skin. My eyes have closed themselves, and I don't notice until the lids suddenly become shaded. I open my eyes and sit up, scooting back slightly to look at the hooded tall lean man. He instantly makes the space around me not as peaceful and preparing for the worse my body tenses.

"You seem to be enjoying your time out here, but I am afraid I have been sent to escort you inside. Felix will be meeting up with you shortly."

Placing my hand into his extended reach I allow him to help me stand. I brush my cloak down and notice him offer me his arm. I take it as he leads me into the castle away from the outside sanctuary. We walk in silence through corridors until reaching the familiar door of Felix's room. The man lowers his dark grey hood allowing me a look at his chalky olive complexion. His black hair is well kept framing his long elegantly formed face. I downcast my eyes as he glances over noticing my stare. Pulling a key from his pocket he unlocks and pushes the door open.

"Like I said, Felix should be here shortly."

I open my mouth to say something but instead just walk into the room. Just when he is about to close the door, I turn.

"Uh, wait."

He pauses and we hold eye contact for a long second.

"Um. I was just wondering, who. I mean. You were very kind to escort me, thank you. Can I know your name?"

A smirk briefly graces his face.

"Demetri. It is a pleasure to meet you Nova. I'm sure I will be seeing more of you. Now, do me a favor and try not get my buddy's dander up, hm."

The door shut and clicked, locking me into my own personal damnation. I search my mind on why his name seems familiar and remember Felix telling me that Demetri had tracked me during my runway episode. I make a note in my head to ask more about that later. I allow my gaze to span the room wondering what to do and my eyes fall on my brown bag sitting on the floor. I run over and spill out the contents. My journal, wallet, book, and a few toiletries spread on the floor. My phones portable charger is secluded in a pocket but my phone is no where to be found. My previous captures must have grabbed my bag when they dragged me from my hostel. But of course, they disposed of anyway I could call for help, or maybe that was Felix. I pick up my journal and open to a loose picture of my parents and me on move in day at my old university. My throat is tight as I trace over their faces.

Abruptly the pages are ripped from my hands causing me to spring up. Felix shadows over me ignoring my struggle to grab it back and looks at the photograph.

"Feeling sentimental aren't you, they are your parents correct?"

He doesn't wait for my reply.

"I have to say this isn't the most gripping reads but rather insightful. The way you express yourself on the pages, its rather... Heartfelt. It helped me learn some about you."

Staring at him I feel more exposed then if I were to stand naked. He has read my journal, my private writings. But, he acts like it is nothing and mocks me. Embarrassment quickly turns to rage.

"You read it."

My voice is a barely a whisper, my breath caught in my throat. Felix looks down at me unbothered.

"Yes. I had to go through your things before I gave them to you."

Every possible muscle is clenched, my hands in fists.

"Give it back."

His eyes glint with amusement, as he holds my journal high above my head.

"You forget yourself my pet."

Tears of pure anger fill my eyes.

"Stop. It's one of the only things I have, please."

My form is shaking but standing strong.

"A please. That is a step in the right direction. Maybe a, please Master, will convince me. It is indeed technically my property since you are mine."

Smugness drips from his words and feeds my fire. I reach for his overhead arm and raise my voice.

"Oh fuck off Felix! Give it to me now!"

He easily avoids my attempt and takes my picture from the pages throwing my journal aside on the floor. Walking over to the fireplace he holds the photo dangerously close over the flame. I run after him but stop when he gives me a look saying this isn't a joke. I can't breathe.

"I.. I… I'm sorry. Ok. Please."

He continues to look me dead in the eye. Moving the photo into the flame the corner starts to curl. I drop to my knees.

"Ok, ok. Please. Please Master, give me back my photo. I'll behave, I promise. Just, please."

The corner has now caught flame. The gathering pool of tears begins to leak from my eyes.

"Please, Master."

Face unmoving he pulls the photo out of the flames and pinches the end that has now been torched. Slowly he makes his way to me dropping it in front of me.

"See Nova, that wasn't too hard."

I pick it up and run my thumb along the small burnt corner. Holding it to my chest I go and retrieve my journal and place the photo back inside. My breathing is shallow and faltering. Collecting all my other belongings off the floor I place them back inside my backpack. I ignore the watching gaze of Felix who hasn't moved an inch. I slide my bag under the bed and start to make my way towards the bathroom. I should have predicted his next move.

His storing grip clasps my already bruised upper arm stopping my escape.

"I haven't excused you."

I don't respond keeping my blurred eyes on the nearest door.

He releases me briefly to snake his grip around my waist. With his other hand he brushes my hair onto my right shoulder and then he undoes my cloak letting it fall to the floor. leaving his hand to hover over my collar bone.

"The taste of your blood refuses to leave in my mind. I haven't been able to shake it since my first taste, and I regret to say I may have found a purpose for you my pet."

I remain unmoving as he caresses my throat.

"Aro wants me alive."

My body shivers as I hear him sniff in my scent.

"Yes I do suppose he wants you in one piece, that doesn't mean we can't find ways to occupy our time together."

His grip moves up my face to the top of my head where he grips my hair hard and secures me against his chest. My throat is fully exposed, as he plants a gentle kiss and then bites down forcefully. My body convulses from the pain and I feel a fire spread from where he begins to drink.

Just as my vision starts to spot black he drops my limp body to the ground. I manage to recover quickly stumbling to my feet and tripping back a few steps. The room is still spinning but my rage is burning.

"So thats what I am now. Your personal blood bag."

Felix wipes his mouth on a handkerchief, still unfazed.

"You are whatever I say or deem you to be."

He looks over to me, licking the remaining blood from his thumb as he casually walks towards me.

"Let me look at your wound, I may need to help clean it."

I swat his reaching hand away from me with more fury then I have shown all night.

"Don't touch me, get away!"

He continues to persist.

"Stop! Leave me alone!"

His eyes glaze over and his movement freezes. I take this time and hurry into the bathroom closing and locking the door.

Sliding down the stone wall I curl up on the floor and cry myself into an exhausted sleep.

...

A piercing scream rings through my ears causing me to jolt awake.

"Shhh. Bambina."

Someone strokes my sweat soaked hair from my face and caresses my cheek. Her motherly voice continues to shush me. The scream that awoken me was evidently mine.

"No, please stop. Don't touch me."

I try to push her hands away but she helps me to sit up instead.

"Nova, it's Chelsea. Do you remember me. He isn't here, I was sent to help you with your wound. You must have fallen asleep on the floor."

My eyes focus on her face as I begin wiping my face of tears and sweat. Chelsea grabs my hands firm but gently and pulls me to stand. Then just like I was a child she picks me up and sits me on the counter. Taking slow deep breaths, I try to recover while she hands me a cool cloth to hold on my forehead. Her gentle touch doesn't hurt as she cleans my neck of dry blood and places a bandage over Felix's bite mark. Wetting a comb she braids my hair down my back. Once she guides me out into the room she gives me a glass of water making sure I drink it all. She then gives me a large black shirt and fresh underwear to change into.

"So he sent you to clean up his mess."

My hands begin fiddling with the hem of the shirt as her red eyes gently looked into my cool gaze. Placing her hand on my back she helps me over to the bed and under the covers.

"Would you have preferred him to stay? He thought you might want space. If his assumptions were incorrect, I can go fetch him."

I let out a sigh and shake my head.

"Of course I don't want that. I'd be happy if I never have see him, or anyone in this place again. I mean no offense Chelsea. You have been pleasant with me. I just don't want to be here."

Chelsea sits at the foot of the bed.

"This places, it really is not the hell you make it seem. When or if you are turned, you will find that everyone here really does make up a family. We all don't have anything outside these walls, and I am sorry to say but I don't think you have anything either. You fit in like a puzzle piece Nova. I know you will struggle at first, but try to understand how lucky you are to have this opportunity. Felix has not made the best first impression, he forgets what its like to be human. All of us do eventually. He's trying though. I don't know if I should tell you this but what you just experienced with him was not his doing. Aro wanted him to push you, to experiment with your power. He first tried to see if anger was the root but then he also needed to see if our venom gives you the strength. He will explain more next time you see him. But tonight, try to rest easy. Everyone here is trying to give you a chance at a new life. Try to see this from the other side."

I sit listening to all her words while staring at my palms. My mind feels numb, and I have no more emotions to give.

Questions still flood my head but the pounding ache is enough for me to give up for the night.

"Can I get you anything before I depart?"

I gently shake my head and lay back into the soft pillows.

"Very well."

She draws the blankets up to my chin and then floats across the room to exit.

I slowly drift into a somewhat peaceful sleep. The most pleasant I have had for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

As always thanks for reading, and sticking with Nova. I can't promise continuous updates but her story is inspiring me right now.

Happy reading!

If you have the time/inclination drop me a review:)

* * *

The stone floor collides with my cheek as I am tripped for what feels like the hundredth time. Felix's booming voice enters my ears.

"Nova, it really is a simple task. Just grab the apple and you are free to go."

I push myself up to a seat, my face tingling from the recent contact. Across the room there is a single red apple perched on a small table.

Alec's shoes appear in front of me blocking my view. My jaw clenches.

"Get up."

He speaks down to me but I ignore him and look towards Felix standing at the side in the company of Jane. They have been enjoying the show, watching as I have repeatedly tried to retrieve the apple only to be thrown down, tripped, and pushed by Alec.

Green to red I lock eyes with Alec and push myself to stand.

"Move out of my way. Now."

I speak strongly but he remains unmoving. A familiar smirk graces his lips admiring my stiff stance. He stands about two inches shorter then me and has a slightly smaller form then I but his presence seeps arrogance.

Stepping slowly to the side I don't break my eye contact. My hands ball up, and I focus all my anger into my next words.

"Leave me alone!"

I attempt to break into a run only to be stopped before my first foot hits the floor. This time the back my head hits the floor and my vision momentarily blurs. I let out a loud groan and stare at the ceiling.

"This is impossible! I have gotten no where, you all know this is an unfair fight."

Alec grabs the collar of my dress and hoists me to my feet, I shove his grip off and storm over to Felix.

"I'm through with this. I'm tired, hungry, and I think I have been beaten up enough for one day."

Soon as I am in front of Felix my arm is twisted behind my back and I am forced to my knees. Alec's grip tightens painfully causing me to wince.

"I told you. Once you retrieve the apple I will take you to get something to eat and the rest of the day will be yours."

Felix had explained the task just as simply as he said this last sentence. I of course knew it wouldn't be as easy as it seemed. But, I didn't know just how infuriating it would be.

"Obviously I am not going to succeed. I am going to die of starvation before we leave this room. You may as well just lock me in a cell to die. At least then I will be at peace."

I know my words drip with dramatic flare but I have been pushed to my edge.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, but only after you grab the apple. If food and rest are not a big enough encouragement I know Jane would be willing to help motivate you."

The small demonic doll smirks causing me to struggle against Alec, I receive an even tighter grip.

"Of course, Felix."

She steps forward eyes piercing into mine.

"No. No I will continue to try."

My pleas come too late, the fire burns through my body. The pain is no better then last time, in fact I think I remembered it being not as bad.

When my senses return I am laying back against Alec's chest. I push away from him and step far from the three vampires. Wiping tears from my eyes I regain my concentration. I dart towards the apple only to have Alec's hand grip the back of my head and pull me away by my hair. He flings me to the side but I stay steady on my feet. Rage builds in me.

"Stop touching me!"

My anger pours into my yelling, as I once again try to get past him.

I fail landing roughly on my bottom. My hatred for everyone in this room couldn't increase.

"Alec."

Felix calls over catching eye contact with the guard in front of me. He simply nods and Alec nods back his understanding. My confusion doesn't have time to be resolved as I watch a black mist start to make its way towards me. I start to scoot back but it surrounds me and my body freezes. I can't see, hear, or feel anything. My mind is panicking and if I could scream I would be. Seconds or hours pass as this numb feeling of being alive but dead to my senses suffocates me and heightens my anxiety.

The first thing back is my hearing, then small movement. I can wiggle my fingers and toes. Finally bright light causes me to flutter my eyes open and my vision returns to reveal Alec still standing in front of me. From behind Felix grabs me by my upper arms lifting me off the floor.

"What.. What was that."

I turn to look at Felix.

"Alec's power is sort of the opposite from his sister, but the details are unimportant. You still need to retrieve the apple, or should Jane help again?"

He retreats over to the sidelines and this time I don't even look at the apple. I must defeat Alec first.

Focusing all my energy on him I hold my ground and muster up as much emotion as I can. I notice a shift in his gaze and continue to push harder.

"Don't move."

He still holds a smirk at my words so I intensify my stare even more. Alec's eyes completely go blank.

"Let me pass."

My voice surprises me with the strength behind it. Stepping slowly I begin to walk past him not breaking my concentration on the hold I have on him. My hand reaches out and unbelievably my fingers finally grab the apple. I stand holding the fruit and then turn around to look over at Felix.

"Good girl. Now come, lets get you some breakfast."

I bite into the apple watching Felix as he begins cooking breakfast or rather a late lunch. The so called training session had taken up more then half of the day.

The last meal I had was lunch yesterday so my stomach is pretty sore with hunger.

Felix comes over to where I sit and passes me a glass of water and plate filled with food. He starts cleaning up while I devour the entire plate of eggs, fruit, and toast.

A cup of tea is the last thing he gives me and then stands across the counter from me. I feel his eyes on me but I refuse to look his way.

"You did well today."

My hands wrap around the warm cup and I take a sip letting the warm floral liquid soften me.

"I know I didn't give you much of an explanation.."

"You gave me no explanation. The only things I know are because of Chelsea."

I still refuse to make eye contact.

"It has to be this way. You will know more soon. But, what I can tell you is that this is all related to your potential power. I am being instructed to perform tests with you and report back to Aro. We need to figure out the extent of your possibilities. It's your best chance for survival."

Shaking my head I lift my eyes to meet his.

"I'm not so sure I want to survive."

We share a long moment of just looking at each other.

"Why isn't Aro performing these tests himself? Surly he loves torturing humans."

I take another sip of tea.

"He has a lot on his plate right now, otherwise I'm sure he would. But Nova, he isn't trying to torture you, the only one that particularly loves torture is Master Caius.. And, well Jane. The point is, we are trying to see your potential and in order to do that we have to see what makes you perform at your best. They are still deciding what should be done with you but I am most certain you will be turned. After that your life will improve here."

Slamming my cup down I stand up.

"Thats just it. THEY are deciding. I have no choice in the matter? I have never once said I want to become one of you. Why does everyone assume I would choose becoming a monster over death. To be stuck here indefinitely seems like the worse hell imaginable. I'd prefer you just kill me now."

Felix's face goes stiff. Glancing down to my left hand blood I notice blood running down my palm from the broken teacup on the counter.

My oxygen supply is suddenly cut off when Felix slams by body against the floor, his hand pressing down on my throat.

"I'm finished with this insolent attitude of yours. I hear your heart. It flutters. Your body. It tenses. The tears. They fall. You don't want to die Nova, so don't pretend you do. You have a choice, either suffer your entire time here, or stop being insubordinate and make the most of things. Life is unkind, and to think otherwise is naive. I have been put in charge of your behavior, which for the most part hasn't improved. Trust me when I say there are much worse owners you could have been assigned. I am giving you one more chance before I become harsher. If you think me cruel or unfair now just see what happens if you continue to disrespect me and everyone here. Do you understand?"

His grip on my throat has caused my lungs to burn, and my desperate claws don't shake his hold. His face is an inch from mine but remains out of focus through my tears.

"I said, do you understand?"

I manage the smallest of nods and he releases me. Coughing air back my neck aches and my head is dizzy. My recent meal turns in my stomach and spills itself on the floor. My hands are shaking as they attempt to hold my hair back. I feel Felix's hands gently gather my hair when I throw up the remainder of my insides. After I am done I don't fight him when he gathers me into his arms. Placing me back on one of the stools he grabs me napkins and a glass of water allowing me to recover. He leaves the kitchen and returns a few minutes later with a warm cloth and bandage for my hand. I'm starting to become half skin and half bandage from all the injuries I've acquired.

Pushing my left sleeve up he begins cleaning my cut, but my eye catches on something else. My left wrist has a bite mark that I don't recall reciving.

"When did that happen?"

Walking over to the sink he throws the broken cup in it and cleans his hands of my blood.

"Don't concern yourself."

What does he mean, of course I am going to concern myself. I don't remember getting bit on my wrist.

"I'm sorry, but Felix..."

"Nova, don't push me farther today. We just had a conversation about acknowledging your place."

He cuts me off giving me a look of warning.

"I would say the conversation was rather one sided. But, Ill drop it. For now."

My mind brings up what Chelsea had told me last night and assume the bite was from his experiment this morning, but when did it happen. How did I not notice? Maybe when Alec had me under his power. My thoughts continue to race.

Felix appears beside me and his hand reaches out to me.

"Come with me, pet."

I contemplate for a mere second staring at his hand then place mine in his.

"Yes, Master."

Ignoring my sarcasm he leads me out of the kitchen and down the corridors.

We wind up in one of the entertainment rooms. Guiding me to the couch he takes a seat next to me and turns on the large television.

"What do you enjoy watching?"

I don't even remember how to respond to that question. I bite my lip and crinkle my forehead in thought.

"Um, I have always enjoyed fantasy, and musicals."

He smiles a tad and starts to push buttons looking for something.

"What do you think of the father of fantasy, J.R.R. Tolkien?"

I see the title for the first Lord of the Rings movie come up on the screen.

"Whats not to like."

Felix nods at my shrug and the opening monologue is playing a few moments after.

Part way into the movie he notices me shiver and wraps his cloak around me. The warmth relaxes me to sit back and soon my eyes have closed. I wake to the closing credits, and Felix's stare on me.

"Are you feeling a tad better? Would you like me to go get you something to eat, you can pick something else to watch if you like."

I nod and timidly grab the remote. I decide to continue onto the next movie.

Felix returns with a bowl of soup, and some bread. He places it on the center table and I place a pillow on the floor to sit on. I reach for the spoon but he places his hand gently on mine.

"What do you say my pet?"

Sighing I respond barely at a whisper.

"Thank you, Master."

He kisses the back of my hand and moves behind me to sit on the couch. I start to eat but pause briefly when he begins to stroke my hair. I allow my mind to trick me into believing that its the gentle touch of my mom. We use to watch films all the time together and she would play with my hair while we ate junk food and talked about our week. A single tear escapes my eye but I quickly discard it and try to get use to the idea that this is my new normal.


End file.
